clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alpha654/Playing and Destroying Legendary Cards
Welcome to Alpha654's blog post about Legendary cards. How to Play and How to Destroy Legendary Cards Playing the Lava Hound: This might be your first Legendary card. So it's best to learn how to use it. Lava Hounds are best known for their health. Not many things can kill it easily, aside from Mega Minions. Use this as a tank for air-targetting troops, such as Minion Hordes. Back it up with a damage card and a splash damage card, and you have a good push going. Defeating the Lava Hound: Douse it with water and its molten body will solidify completely. Actually, just drop a Mega Minion on the Lava Hound for a 5 Elixir advantage, or an Inferno Tower to quickly kill it off. Make sure to destroy the support troops, too. ---- Playing the Inferno Dragon: The Inferno Dragon is an upcoming card to the game. It acts just like an Inferno Tower, but it flies. Play the Inferno Dragon with a Baby Dragon. These troops cover each other's weaknesses. It is also ideal for defense, since it can easily kill a tank troop such as a Giant. Defeating the Inferno Dragon: If you ever encounter one in the future, remember that tanks will fall to its increasing damage. A good method is to place a Minion Horde down. But whatever you do, make sure that this dragon NEVER locks onto your Crown Tower! ---- Playing the Ice Wizard: Ice Wizards deal splash damage in a way that slows enemy attacks. Use him for defense to buy you more time to cycle through to your Fireball, or on offense to get rid of pesky hordes. Defeating the Ice Wizard: A simple Fireball will bring him down to very low health, but remember that troops never lose attack power unless they die! Finish him off with a Valkyrie if he's in a push, or leave him alone if he's alone in the first place. Alternatively, melt him with a magnifying glass and/or the Inferno Tower. ---- Playing The Log: The Log is the only Legendary spell in the game. At 2 Elixir, it is very efficient at destroying swarms. It can also push ALL units back. This can ruin a push if you're good enough. Outsmarting The Log: The Log is a waste of a card space versus an all-air deck or the Ghostbusters. ---- Playing the Miner: The Miner is an excellent card for destroying Elixir Collectors and finishing off Crown Towers. In desperate times, you can destroy an opponent's support troops with him. Defeating the Miner: Swarms, damage troops or collapsing caverns easily destroy Miners. ---- Playing the Sparky: Sparky's best attribute is its splash damage. If she reaches a crown tower, it will take a massive chunk of damage. Sparky is also an inefficient way to clear out hordes. Back her up with a splash damage card. Defeating the Sparky: Use Minions, Zap, Lightning or water balloons. Either way, you'll have a better chance of preventing 1800 damage from reaching your tower. ---- Playing the Princess: This card is very cheap, kills swarms of all kinds and, for some reason, the flames on her arrows are probably made of paper. Defeating the Princess: A Zap is strong enough to eliminate her in one shot, provided the Zap is a few levels higher than her. Alternatively, use the overkill method and drop a Rocket on her. ---- Hope you enjoyed my guide to playing and countering Legendary cards. Category:Blog posts